In spite of so many different types of bed on the market, including hospital bed, no bed is equipped with a function of providing comfortable, safe and helping user fall asleep easily. The applicant had a grandfather who suffered long time for his old age related sickness. So the applicant's grandfather has to stay on the bed for couple of years. But hospitals do not want to keep him therein due to his old age. And the applicant's grandfather wants to end his life with his family. So, the applicant's uncles should bring him to his house and took care of him for couple of years. Since the applicant's grandfather is in bed, he was suffered from the decubitus due to long time stay on the bed. And it was very hard for the grandfather to get sleep. The applicant searched many different type of beds that can be used for a weak seniors like his grandfather. But, most of the bed for patients is too much expensive and too much complex to be operated by an average people. In addition to that, those beds are not designed for patients who should stay there for long extended time. It is the purpose of the current application to provide a bed that is comfortable, safe and helps a user get asleep easily. And economically affordable at the same time.